Gaining Confidence
by remuslives
Summary: Hermione helps Bill feel like his old self. One-shot for KaraSays's birthday.


**A/N: Happy Birthday KaraSays! I hope you enjoy your fic! Thanks to WeasleyForMe for the beta read.**

**Bill sat somewhat stiffly on Hermione's couch. She had invited him, his brothers, and Harry over to her new flat. Her place was very Muggle-friendly. She had a large television with several strange smaller contraptions hooked up to it. She was currently loading a small disc into one of the little boxes. He didn't really understand what she was doing, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy watching her do it. She was bent slightly at the waist, giving him a nice view of her curvy frame. He was busy watching her bottom when she suddenly called his name.**

**"Bill?" she asked again. His eyes whipped up from her full arse to her pretty brown eyes, which were crinkled in amusement.**

**"Yes?" He tried to ignore her smile as she turned to face him.**

**"Could you give me a hand with the popcorn, please?"**

**"Sure," he agreed. He focused his attention on her face, avoiding the desire to look down at her fitted shirt. He followed her to the kitchen and picked up the large bowl she indicated. He sighed and turned in time to see that her gaze was lowered on his bum. He raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat.**

**Hermione's eyes shot up, level with Bill's. She grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "Can't blame a girl for admiring the scenery." She carried the tray with drinks into the other room where everyone else waited, leaving him standing in shock.**

**Not since Fleur had ditched him, after the attack from Greyback, had a woman looked at him like that. It had a pleasant effect on him, giving him a boost of confidence he hadn't had in the last couple of years. With a boyish grin, he reentered the room with his family. He noticed the only empty cushion was on the love seat with Hermione. He placed the bowl on the coffee table and moved before the boys could devour his hand along with the popcorn.**

**Once again in her presence, Bill's rediscovered confidence wavered. He sat as far from her as possible, and grimaced when George turned out the lights; the movie had begun on the telly. He was all too aware of how the shadows played across his scars, Fleur had been sure to tell him how terrifying it made him look. He could sense Hermione watching him and wondered how gruesome she must think he looked.**

**He couldn't concentrate on what was happening on the screen. He only seemed to be able to focus on each of his sofa-mate's movements. She apparently couldn't get comfortable; she kept adjusting her position and shifting about. Bill contemplated moving to the floor, maybe then she would be more at ease. When she shifted, yet again, he decided it would be for the best. He put his arm on the back of the couch to push himself up, but, before he could, a soft curly head relaxed onto his shoulder. Her body softly conformed to his as she leaned into his opened chest. He blinked a few times, surprised by her move.**

**The rest of the movie passed quickly and he still wasn't able to focus on it. He was too distracted by the feel of her lithe feminine body pressed against his. It had been so long since he felt anything like it, and at the time, he had taken it for granted. He tried to subtly adjust himself in his ever-tightening trousers, but he was pretty sure Hermione caught him. She didn't move away, though, so he took that as a very good sign. In fact, she snuggled even closer, placing one hand on his upper thigh.**

**He was certain his brothers heard him groan, and they all seemed to pause simultaneously but no one made to look at him. They all kept their gaze steady on the telly. As soon as the credits started rolling, the boys got to their feet and bid Hermione goodnight, without so much as a glance in their direction. Harry, who had obviously not caught on to what was occurring, attempted to say a proper farewell, but was spun and dragged out the front door to Apparate.**

**"They were in a hurry," Bill commented. He waited for Hermione to move away from him, but she didn't seem much inclined to budge.**

**"Yeah," she said, lightly. "Don't know why." Her hand traveled a little higher up his thigh.**

**Bill closed his eyes in an attempt at control. "Hermione," his voice was strained, "what are you doing?"**

**"I'm attempting to seduce you. But I must not be doing a very good job of it." She turned a bit to face him. "Am I?"**

**"You're doing brilliantly," he breathed. He took one steadying breath before leaning in to kiss the younger woman. Her lips were soft and warm and she followed his lead beautifully. She turned in his embrace so that she could spread her tiny hands across his chest.**

**Bill let his hands roam over her back and sides and down to cup her bottom. She moaned into his mouth and lifted up to straddle him. Her nimble hands started working on the buttons of his shirt and soon she pushed it off of his muscular shoulders. She licked and kissed a trail down his neck to his collar bone and sucked it lightly. His control long since gone, he grabbed the hem of her shirt and practically ripped it off of her. He snapped her bra at the clasp when it wouldn't open easily.**

**Bill greedily sucked at her breasts, relishing the feel of her fingers clutching at his long hair. He gripped her hips tightly and lifted her up just enough to tug her soft cotton bottoms off of her along with her knickers. He ripped the button of his own trousers and pulled them from his body forcefully. He placed her firmly on his lap and grunted at the wonderful feel of her. She gasped at nearly the same moment, and let her head fall back, her hair tickling across his naked thighs.**

**He watched his hands progress down her neck, between her breasts and over her stomach. She leaned back against his arm, giving him free reign over her body. He loved the stark contrast between her milky whiteness and his golden tanned skin. She leaned forward and captured his lips in another deep kiss, while she moved their lower bodies together.**

**"Fuck!" he groaned. He held her still when she tried to rise up. "Just," he gulped, "just give me a second." He got control of his breath and calmed his body down. He loosened his grip on her hips and gave her a small nod to proceed.**

**She gave him a small grin and started moving until her legs got wobbly. He flipped them with one swift movement, her cries turned sharp and got louder until with one loud gasp, her body began to quake. Bill groaned deeply. **

**With arms shaking, he slid off of her, onto the floor. She sighed loudly and rolled over onto her belly, still on the sofa. One of her hands dropped down to play with his earring. "I needed that."**

**Bill laughed and looked up at her. Her eyes were closed and her hair lay wildly about her. "You needed that?" He chuckled again and shook his head.**

**"Absolutely." Her voice was growing softer as she fell into slumber.**

**Bill watched her long after she drifted off to sleep. Only once he was assured she wouldn't wake, did he move to stroke her cheek softly. When one finger outlined her lips, she kissed it lightly.**

**"Get up here, Bill. I'm cold."**

**He smiled as he moved to cuddle up behind her on the couch. He missed this part even more.**


End file.
